


The beautiful boy

by DelilahRose



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahRose/pseuds/DelilahRose
Summary: Lucas texts the wrong number for a hook up, he ends up meeting a really interesting stranger.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 32
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Monday (17:30)**

Unknown number: So how do you want to do this?

 **Me** : Sorry?

Unknown number: We could meet this Friday if you want, it has to be late and at you place. Those are the conditions, and of course DON’T tell anyone about this EVER. 

**Me** : I think there has been a mistake; I don’t know what you are talking about.

Unknown number: WAIT. Are you Adam right??? Mikas friend??

 **Me** : Nop

Unknown number: oh

 **Me** : yeah…

Unknown number: Sorry, he gave me the wrong number

 **Me** : I guess…

Unknown number: I am going to kill him…

 **Me** : So… should I be worried?

Unknown number: About me killing him? Just kidding

 **Me** : Nop, about Friday. I mean, it sounds a bit suspicious…

Unknown number: Oh! Nothing illegal I swear

 **Me** : That is what someone doing illegal things would say

Unknown number: haha, well in that case if you heard on the news that something terrible happened on Friday you can give my number to the police.

 **Me** : haha, noted.

Unknown number: well, it was nice meeting you stranger!

 **Me** : Same I guess, see you on court!

Unknown number: haha, see you.

**Saturday (13:30)**

**Me** : Well, nothing important has appeared on the news, so I guess you didn’t kill anyone yet.

Not a serial killer: haha, I told you!

 **Me** : So how did everything go?

Not a serial killer: what?

 **Me** : Friday thing

Not a serial killer: oh, it didn’t go at all. I chicken out.

 **Me** : So.. it was a date?

Not a serial killer: Why so interested?

 **Me** : I am really bored and talking to you is more interesting than the biology essay.

Not a serial killer: A biology essay? So you are not a 50 year old creep? Disappointed

 **Me** : haha, not a 50 year old

Not a serial killer: Wait, you are not a kid right?

 **Me** : no, well, depending on your age I could seem like it

Not a serial killer: I also have biology essays so I guess we are similar age?

 **Me** : I will tell you mine f you tell me yours

Not a serial killer: okay

Not a serial killer: 3…

Not a serial killer: 2…

Not a serial killer: 1…

 **Me** : 19

Not a serial killer: 17

 **Me** : oh, that’s cool

Not a serial killer: yes!

 **Me** : So… where are you from?

Not a serial killer: I am not telling you that!

 **Me** : why?

Not a serial killer: You could still be a creep

 **Me** : says the guy with suspicious plans

Not a serial killer: How do you know I am a guy?

 **Me** : Just a guess. Are you?

Not a serial killer: I tell you, you tell me?

Me: Okay

 **Me** : 3…

 **Me** : 2…

 **Me** : 1…

Not a serial killer: Guy

 **Me** : Guy

Not a serial killer: Cool :)

 **Me** : Cool :)

**Monday (11:00)**

**Me** : Hi! I know that we don’t know each other at all but today is my first day of school and I am pretty nervous but I don’t have anyone else to talk to and I need a distraction.

17 years old guy: First day? We are in January

 **Me** : I change schools, long story

17 years old guy: oh… well I don’t know what to tell you…

 **Me** : haha its fine

17 years old guy: Just 6 months left, you don’t need to socialize

 **Me** : Wow, that’s optimistic

17 years old guy: haha sorry, I can’t wait to finish school

 **Me** : That bad?

17 years old guy: That bad.

**Monday (17:00)**

17 years old guy: So, how was it?

 **Me** : Boring

17 years old guy: normal then

 **Me** : haha I guess so

 **Me** : The good part is that I saw the MOST beautiful man ever, so I can’t wait to see him again.

17 years old guy: Man? I thought you were a dude?

 **Me** : And I am.

17 years old guy: oh

 **Me** : wait, are you homophobic?

17 years old guy: No, no! I just…

 **Me** : you just?

17 years old guy: The person a though at first I was texting?

 **Me** : Adam

17 years old guy: Yes, Adam. Well… my roommate gave me his number so I could hook up with a guy for the first time because I am not out and I can’t flirt with boys in front of my friends. But I couldn’t do it in the end.

 **Me** : oh

17 years old guy: yep

 **Me** : WAIT, YOU WERE GOING TO GO TO A STRANGERS HOUSE TO HOOK UP? YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT CAN BE?

17 years old guy: Wow, relax mum, nothing happened.

 **Me** : But it could have!

17 years old guy: yes I know, I am not doing it again.

 **Me** : Good

17 years old guy: Good.

**TUESDAY (18:20)**

**Me** : So are you planning on giving me your number at some point?

17 years old guy: haha, guess

 **Me** : That is not possible, there are millions

17 years old guy: Just say one

 **Me** : Lucas

17 years old guy: WHAT????

 **Me** : What? It is not that strange

17 years old guy: WHY DID YOU SAY LUCAS?

 **Me** : It is the boys’ name

17 years old guy: Which boy?

 **Me** : The beautiful boy

17 years old guy: oh

 **Me** : So… Is not Lucas?

17 years old guy: How is your boy?

 **Me** : A bit sort, blue eyes, amazing hair that fights gravity and the most beautiful smile.

17 years old guy: oh

17 years old guy: I have to go

 **Me** : wait, you didn’t tell me if you name is Lucas or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**WEDNESDAY (11:00)**

**Me:** I just saw him again, he looks really cute today. I didn’t think someone could look that cute putting a grumpy face.

**WEDNESDAY (13:30)**

**Me:** He is eating two tables away from me. He doesn’t look very happy today :(

 **Me:** I feel like a stalker…

**WEDNESDAY (16:30)**

**Me:** Some girls just convince me to go to a meeting on Friday. Something about a common room? They were talking really fast and I just wanted to escape.

**WEDNESDAY (18:30)**

**Me:** Hey, are you fine? You have been really quiet today.

**WEDNESDAY (19:00)**

Nameless boy: Hey... sorry for ignoring you. I just have a really bad day.

 **Me:** No problem! I know about those really well. Believe me. If you want to talk I am all ears.

 **Me:** Or eyes

 **Me:** haha

Nameless boy: Just feel like everything is falling apart.

Nameless boy: My dad is an asshole and won’t give me rent money. My roommates are asking and I can’t keep being late. They are going to ask me to leave at the end. My mom is having a really bad day and I can’t do anything to help her. I am lying to everyone about myself and I don’t know if they will forgive me.

 **Me:** wow

Nameless boy: Sorry... It’s just easier to talk to you when you don’t know me.

 **Me:** Hey I totally get it. I asked you and you answered.

 **Me:** Okay first of all, your dad? What an idiot. How can someone not care about their children? I won’t ever understand. But you should explain everything to your roommates and they will probably help you. And relax, they won’t ask you to leave, they can’t be like that.

 **Me:** Secondly, you don’t own anyone any explanation about yourself. Take your time. And if they get angry or hate you then you don’t need them in your life. There are amazing people in the word who will love you the way you are.

 **Me:** Finally, I don’t know what is going on with your mom and you don’t have to tell me but sometime the best way to help someone is to be with them. Maybe you can’t do anything else than standing next to them, but sometimes that is enough.

Nameless boy: You are really wise for someone your age.

 **Me:** I have been told :)

Nameless boy: haha

Nameless boy: But, thank you :) I really needed to hear that.

 **Me:** You are welcome :)

 **Me:** But back to the important things...

 **Me:** What’s your name?

Nameless boy: hahaha

Nameless boy: Not today ;)

 **Me:** Pleaseeee

 **Me:** Liam? Noah? William? James? Oliver? Benjamin? Elijah?

 **Me:** :(

**THURSDAY (08:10)**

Nameless boy: Guess what I am doing today?

 **Me:** Telling this amazing stranger you meet online your name?

Nameless boy: haha, nop

Nameless boy: Also, amazing stranger? Someone is full of himself

 **Me:** You know I am right ;)

Nameless boy: Sure...

 **Me:** -....-

Nameless boy: Well... back to what I was saying

Nameless boy: I am telling Yann!

 **Me:** Yann?

Nameless boy: Oh fuck

Nameless boy: Fuck fuck

 **Me:** Is he some kind of secret agent?

Nameless boy: WHAT?

 **Me:** Why are you freaking out so much?

Nameless boy: umm... I just told you my best friend’s name

 **Me:** Oh

 **Me:** Well I don’t know anyone called Yann and I think it would be impossible to find out your identity with that haha

Nameless boy: I guess...

Nameless boy: So you don’t know anyone name Yann?

 **Me:** No... Should I?

Nameless boy: No! It is just a name hahaha

 **Me:** Okay... you are acting weird

Nameless boy: I am not!

Nameless boy: Stop distracting me

Nameless boy: As I was saying, I am going to tell Yann about me

 **Me:** oh! That is really good, I am proud of you :)

Nameless boy: Thank you :)

 **Me:** Are you nervous?

Nameless boy: More than ever

 **Me:** Well, my experience is not the same but maybe it will help you. The first person I told about this was my ex Lucille. I was also really nervous because we broke up a month earlier and I didn’t want her to hate me or think it was the reason of the break up. But everything went well, she was really supportive.

Nameless boy: That is amazing

Nameless boy: I hope it goes the same :)

Nameless boy: I will tell you later.

 **Me:** I will be waiting :)

**THURSDAY (13:10)**

Yanns’ best friend: Hey :)

 **Me:** :)

 **Me:** Everything fine then?

Yanns’ best friend: Really fine :)

Yanns’ best friend: Great talk, hugs and maybe a one or two tears

 **Me:** haha, I am very happy for you

Yanns’ best friend: Thanks :)

Yanns’ best friend: I wouldn’t have made it without you

 **Me:** Don’t. This is all you.

Yanns’ best friend: :)

**THURSDAY (18:10)**

**Me:** How is everything else? With your dad and mom

 **Me:** You don’t have to tell me of course

Yanns’ best friend: My dad sent me the money so I guess we are fine. He is still an asshole, but at least an asshole that pays.

Yanns’ best friend: And my mom... It is complicated.

 **Me:** I am good with complicated.

Yanns’ best friend: She is mentally ill, and sometime I don’t know what to do. Like the other day.

 **Me:** oh, I am sorry

Yanns’ best friend: It is not like she is dying you know, so maybe I shouldn’t be so worried all the time but she is my mom so I can’t do like my dad and fuck of everytime she is worse.

 **Me:** Wow, so it is true that your dad is a real asshole.

Yanns’ best friend: I told you haha

Yanns’ best friend: It is just that the moment she was diagnosed my dad was not able to look her the same. And that is not fair. Everyone has their own problems. Yes, her mind makes her do strange things but she still asks me about my day, about my life. She still loves me the same. I can’t say that about my dad.

Yanns’ best friend: Are you still there?

 **Me:** yes, just processing

Yanns’ best friend: It is a lot, I know

 **Me** : No! I think it is great to think like that. You are amazing :)

Yanns’ best friend: Well like someone wise told me you have to love people the way they are.

 **Me:** He also sounds amazing.

Yanns’ best friend: He is :)

**THURSDAY (23:30)**

Cutest boy: Hey are you going to the meeting tomorrow?

 **Me:** ?

Cutest boy: The meeting you told me about

 **Me:** Oh, I forgot about that

 **Me:** I don’t think so, why?

Cutest boy: I think you should go

 **Me:** Why?

Cutest boy: Maybe Lucas is there

 **Me:** Yeah... maybe

Cutest boy: ?

 **Me:** I think I am starting to like someone else

Cutest boy: oh

Cutest boy: From your school?

 **Me:** nop

 **Me** : It is just this cute boy. He is really brave although doesn’t think about the dangers of going to strangers houses. He loves his mom just the way she is. And I think his best friend might be a spy whose name can’t be said.

Cutest boy: oh

 **Me:** :)

Cutest boy: In that case... I still think you should go tomorrow

 **Me** : That is all you are going to say?

Cutest boy: Yep :)

 **Me:** oh

 **Me:** I guess I will go to sleep then

Cutest boy: Sweet dreams Elliot 

**Me:** Same...

**FRIDAY (01:15)**

**Me:** WAIT

 **Me:** WAIT

 **Me:** ELLIOT?

 **Me:** HOW?

 **Me:** !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments :) I Will post the last chapter the next days :)


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIDAY (08:20)**

**Me:** So you are not going to answer?

 **Me:** I search on instagram and there is just one Yann in our school

 **Me:** And he is best friend with guess who?

 **Me:** Lucas

 **Me:** Ugh this is so embarrassing

 **Me:** How much of a stalker do you think I am?

Lucas: Come to the meeting and find out ;)

**FRIDAY (16:38)**

_Okay Elliot deep breaths, he has to like you, he asked you to come. Just relax and see what happens._

He enters the room and realizes that there are many people already. His eyes begin to look for Lucas's hair and the moment he finds it he turns and his eyes meet. At first the two remain paralyzed until a big smile begins to appear on their faces.

“Okay listen everybody, the meeting is going to start” A blonde girl stars talking about the room and the changes it needs. Elliot doesn’t listen to the rest as he keeps looking and smiling to Lucas. His phone stars buzzing with new messages.

Lucas: How interesting are you finding the meeting?

 **Me:** What meeting?

Lucas: The one we are in?

 **Me:** Oh right the meeting. Sorry I just saw the prettiest boy ever and I can’t stop looking at him.

Elliot watches how Lucas starts to blush as he reads the last message. _He is the cutest._

Lucas: Shut up

 **Me:** :)

 **Me:** So when did you find out who I was?

Lucas: When you describe me. I texted everyone asking if there was any new student and they told me about you. Then I saw you the next day.

 **Me:** oooh... And what did you think? ;)

Lucas: Well at first I thought it was a joke and you were some kind of Calvin Klein model trying a normal teenage life for one day. But then I keep seeing you so I guess not.

Elliot can’t keep the laugh for coming.

 **Me:** I am taking that as a compliment.

Lucas: You should :)

He looks up to see Lucas smiling at him and starts smiling back. They remain that way until people starts to leave. Suddenly they are the only ones left in the room.

“Hi” says Lucas.

“Hi”

They both start giggling.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Lucas <3 : Good luck with your exam babe

 **Me:** Thank you :) I will tell you when I am out

Lucas <3: Okey, I am going to meet my mom now, see you later?

 **Me:** I will be there with flowers and pastries.

Lucas <3: -....-

Lucas <3: She is going to end up liking you more than me

 **Me:** Not possible :)

 **Me:** I am going now

Lucas <3: Hey Elliot

Lucas <3: 3

Lucas <3: 2

Lucas <3: 1

 **Me:** I love you

Lucas <3: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALL THE KIND COMMENTS. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I WAS NOT VERY SURE OF HOW IT WOULD BE BUT I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it flops not my fault. Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
